Siempre nuestros
by bicho43
Summary: Desde que lo conoció supo que ese Gryffindor sería suyo, tarde o temprano; aunque tal vez estaba jugando con fuego, sabía que por un hombre como Charlie Weasley, un par de quemaduras valdrían la pena.


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que reconozcan pertenecen a J.K Rowling, los demás son completamente míos.**

* * *

Todavía recuerdo mi primer día como si hubiese sido ayer, o cuando fui al Callejón Diagon por mi varita. Esos recuerdos son mis favoritos… claro, después está el recuerdo cuando me llegó mi carta y todo eso. Pero esa primera vista del castillo o mi primer hechizo, esos no los cambio por nada.

En fin, han pasado ya 6 años de aquel maravilloso primer día, ahora estoy por iniciar mi sexto año en Hogwarts, iba a ser un año tranquilo porque no habría exámenes importantes y todo sería más relajado.

\- ¿Qué piensas? - preguntó Tonks entrando en el compartimiento del tren

-En nada- contesté

Tonks era una de mis mejores amigas, aunque era de Hufflepuff y yo de Slytherin. Nos conocimos en primer año, cuando unos chicos de Ravenclaw no dejaban de molestarla porque ella es una metamorfomaga. En pocas palabras, los ahuyenté y de ahí ella no se me ha despegado

-Va a ser el año mas tranquilo de todos- Tonks se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a abrir una rana de chocolate – Además, según mis cálculos en dos años Harry Potter llega a Hogwarts

-No tiene chiste, no lo vas a conocer- dije mirando a mi amiga- ¿Has visto a Charlotte?

-Es el niño que venció a Quién-Tu-Sabes-, y yo voy a ser auror, algún día lo conoceré- Tonks sonrió- Y si, ella estaba con los demás prefectos

Charlotte era nuestra otra amiga, también pertenecía a Slytherin, de hecho, ella la única descendiente viva de Merlín, salvo que era un secreto, ya que sus padres murieron durante el tiempo de guerra tras negar unirse a los mortifagos y Voldemort, y digo, era obvio que quisieran de su lado a los descendientes del mago mas poderoso que se haya conocido, pero lamentablemente los asesinaron. Puede que Voldemort haya muerto, pero aún así, nadie sabe que ella es descendiente del famoso mago, por su seguridad y la de su tía, que ahora cuida de ella

De hecho, creo que cada una tenía una historia familia triste o complicada, y todo eso nos había unido cada vez más.

Yo, por ejemplo, mi padre es un muggle y mi madre una bruja sangre pura. Fue complicado, pero funcionó por un tiempo, hasta que se separaron por otras cuestiones. Y sí, ahí no está el problema, la familia de mi padre lo es. No saben que soy una bruja, solo creen que soy rara. No, definitivamente no me quieren. Y, como se supone que soy la gran heredera que conserva (a medias) el apellido Collins, pues debería de ser una gran celebridad en el mundo muggle. Algo que no es para mí. Por eso pido que mi papá se case de nuevo y tenga otro hijo al cual heredar.

Y Tonks, casi tiene el mismo problema con la familia de uno de sus padres, su historia es muy conocida en Slytherin, borrada del árbol familiar de los Black. Espantoso.

Pasaron las horas, y el sol se iba ocultando cuando llegó Charlotte.

-¿Cuántos Weasley en el mundo hay?- Se sentó a un lado de Tonks- Por lo que entendí todavía hay dos en casa. Esos gemelos son terribles

-Si, hay otros dos en casa. Pero tranquila, cuando lleguen no estaremos aquí – Tonks se encogió de hombros- ¿Qué hicieron?

En ese momento entró un pelirrojo alto y fornido, tan pecoso que parecía moreno, vestido con una túnica de Gryffindor.

-Hallow, por favor disculpa a mis dos hermanitos- miró por todo el compartimiento

-Solo espero que Merlín proteja a las pobres almas de los prefectos que vendrán después de mi- dijo Charlotte, Tonks soltó una carcajada, pero el pelirrojo solo la miró- Si, Charlie, disculpa aceptada.

\- ¿Es una reunión de traidores a la sangre? - Natalie Yaxley se detuvo a un lado de Charlie- Vaya forma de iniciar el curso.

El pelo de Tonks cambió a un tono rojo intenso, mientras que Charlie Weasley cerró los puños con fuerza. Al ver esto, me levanté de inmediato

-Mejor cállate. ¿Por qué no te vas con tu prometido, Yaxley?- Sonreí de lado – Oí que se comprometieron por que eras la última opción del tarado de Rowle

Natalie frunció el ceño y se fue.

-Bueno, me retiro. Tonks, te veo luego- dijo Charlie, me volteó a ver- Gracias… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Autumn Collins-Gamp

El pelirrojo sonrió y se fue. Yo lo vi hasta que desapareció en la infinidad del tren.

\- ¿Ese es el Charlie Weasley flacucho y el buscador mas joven que ha tenido Gryffindor? -dije cerrando la puerta

-El mismo – dijo Tonks sonriendo, muy divertida-

-Está guapísimo- dije sonriendo- Maldita sea, un Gryffindor sexy. Tonks, tienes que hablarle de mi

-Deja eso a un lado – dijo Charlotte, interrumpiendo a Tonks que estaba a punto de hablar - ¿Cómo es que Natalie se comprometió?

Sonreí. Charlotte amaba cualquier tipo de chisme, igual que yo. Le conté todo lo que mi madre me había contado. Que muchos de los sagrados 28 estaban emparentado con otras familias sangre pura, porque las opciones se estaban agotando, y que además, muchas brujas no querían que sus hijitos se casaran con una bruja tan robusta.

-Amo el trabajo de tu mamá- dijo Charlotte sonriendo

Mi madre había sido llevada a Estados Unidos a estudiar en su Colegio, ya que la familia Gamp ya no tenía tanto renombre por aquí al no tener la misma ideología de pureza de sangre de los demás. Cuando regresó, casada con un muggle y siendo una Gamp, no le fue nada bien. Al divorciarse, mejoró un poco y poco a poco fue armando un imperio de alta costura, donde todas las brujas adineradas iban a conseguir alguno de sus diseños.

-La madre de Rowle simplemente está agradecida de conseguir una mujer para su tarado hijo- dije, mientras Tonks rodaba los ojos de aburrimiento. - ¿Qué?

-Nada- dijo Tonks riendo- Sólo me di cuenta de que si somos traidores a la sangre -soltó de nuevo una carcajada- Charlotte y yo rodamos los ojos y reímos con ella- O a lo mejor, solo necesito más a amigos de mi casa para que ustedes sean unas perfectas Slytherin

-¿Sabes? Lo único que debes de hacer es ir a hablarle de mi a ese Gryffindor

Las tres soltamos una fuerte carcajada. Iba a ser un gran año

* * *

 **Mi primera historia, y de verdad estoy muy emocionada!** **Espero que les haya gustado. Pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo, lo prometo :)**

 **Por favor, no olviden dejarme sus comentarios y decirme que les pareció.**

 **Sé que es algo loco, pero es una idea que me vino de la nada y me fascinó por completo!**


End file.
